Serpentarde mais pas Mangemorte
by Sabriell
Summary: c'est l'histoire de la vie de la fille de Severus Snape qui décide de raconter sa vie mais pas forcément l'histoire d'une ados bouré d'hormone! non! l'histoire de la fille d'un espion qui vas devoir elle aussi endosser les bétise de jeunesse de son p
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Bonjours à tous j'ai décidé d'écrire mon histoire. Il parait que c'est un excellent travaille pour la mémoire. Tous d'abord je me présente ! Morgane Snape

Ca fait un choque n'est-ce pas !!!

Il est vrai que l'on raconte tout le temps la vie de Potter ou de ses amis. Eh oui ! Même des maraudeurs, de temps en temps de filles qui viennent d'autres pays ou des filles de maraudeurs. Mais moi j'ai décidé de vous raconter ma vie. Vous allez sens doutes trouver un peu au début que cette histoire et tirée par les cheveux. Elle n'est pas très fabuleuse mais c'est ou plutôt c'était ma vie réelle.

Je ne peux pas écrire sous mon vrai nom car je découvre jours après jours mon passée et que j'ai peur que mon père et honte de moi et je ne veux pas ternir son image.

Mais j'ai encor quelques petits trucs à récapituler.

** 1. **Je ne suis pas écrivaine ! Et j'ai été dite mentalement dérangée

** 2. **Cette histoire sera éditée le plus souvent possible. Mais même à St Mangouste on a des obligations donc je ferais de mon mieux.

** 3. **Je tiens à avoir de temps en temps des petites review. Je dois bien l'avoué j'ai un léger faible pour elle. Je tiens à dire que les reviews sont aussi là si vous ne comprenez pas tous !

**4. **Les personnages que vous allaient rencontrer dans mes aventures font partis pour la plus part de l'univers de JK Rowling mais d'autre n'y sont pas encor et seront donc de moi. Il risque aussi d'y avoir quelques petites références à Sabriël ou Labriël de Garth Nix.

** 5. **Je vais demandé bientôt à une Beta correctrice(eur) de me corriger mes fautes. Mais si des personnes sont prête à le faire, c'est avec plaisir que je leur donnerais se fardeau. Je vais essayer de ne pas trop en faire aussi.

Je vais donc vous laisser à mes pensées car je vais commencer à écrire se journal !

Bonne lecture à tous

Ps : Ce sont mais plus intime pensaient. Je vous fais confiance à vous les lecteurs que même sous la torture vous ne divulgueraient à personne mes pensées et surtout pas au lord noir qui sévis encor.


	2. Retour a Poudlard partis un

**Pour une fois, j'ai mon ordis pour moi toute seul. Smith est parti pour le reste de ce chapitre, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il revient. Donc je vous jure que si ça coupe tout d'un coup ce n'est pas de ma faute mais de la sienne.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Retour à Poudlard : **

Je me levais en avance comme toujours. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Et j'ai été habitué depuis mon enfance à n'avoir besoin que de peu de repos pour me sentir en forme.

Je me trouve dans une chambre gelée ! Ma chambre de préfet à l'école Bulgare de Drumstrang. Nous sommes peut-être en été, mais l'aire est toujours aussi glaciale. Les cachots où se trouvent mes appartements n'y échappent pas. J'allume donc un feu dans la cheminée du salon qui se trouve à côté de ma chambre et m'installe dans un canapé. Je me plonge dans un bookin de Potion intitulé « La Bible du maître des Potions ». Un livre que j'ai eu dans la bibliothèque personnelle de mon père Severus Snape. Mon père est professeur au collège Poudlard que je ne le vois que pendant mes grandes vacances.

Vous semblez surprit en lissant le nom de mon père. Je vous vois déjà entrain de m'imaginer les cheveux gras noire, le nez crochu et les yeux aussi sombre que les ténèbres. Je vais vous détromper toutes suite.

Je ne ressemble pas beaucoup à mon père physiquement. J'ai de longs cheveux blonds cendrés parsemés de mèches rouge et blond depuis quelques temps et je tiens à préciser qu'ils ne sont pas gras. J'ai un nez tout à fait normal. Et je n'ai pas les yeux noirs mais Vert Bleuter avec un peu de jaune. Une couleur assez surprenante je dois bien l'avouer. Un point commun avec mon père, mon manque de soleil. J'ai la peau très blanche et j'ai aussi les canines un peu plus longues que la moyenne, si on regarde bien. Vous comprenez pourquoi on m'appelle Vampirella . Les personnes ne se trompent pas toutes à fait car je suis belle est bien en monstre, sauf que je ne suis pas une vampire.

Je vous laisse miroiter encor un peu avant de vous dire ce que je suis.

Vous devez vous demander : pourquoi je ne me suis pas comparée à ma mère plutôt que de décrire le contraire physique de mon père. C'est très simple je n'ai jamais vue ma mère. Elle est morte peu de temps après ma naissance et mon père n'en parle jamais. Je ne sais rien d'elle mais je peu juste démentir une chose ce n'est pas lily Potter née Evan comme certain le dise dans leur fic.

Mon livre ne me passionne plus du tout je l'ai lu et relu et commence à le connaître par cœur. J'ai du manipulé tous les ingrédients une bonne dizaine de fois cette année pour des tours que je m'amuse à jouer à certains élèves qui se moquent un peu trop de moi ou des personnes plus faible qu'eux. Ce qui a le don de me mettre dans une rage folle. Le plus drôle dans tout cela c'est que personne ne me soupçonne. J'ai un esprit des plus fourbes, et rare sont les personnes qui le savent. Je n'aime pas trop que l'on vienne piétiner mon « espace vital » et je crois que seule ma meilleure amie que je considère comme ma sœur, connaît presque tout de moi. D'ailleurs je pourrais même dire, que c'est ma sœur car elle vie presque tout le temps avec moi.

Elle se prénomme Sophie Black et est la fille d'un certain Regulus Black mort ainsi que sa mère Anita Malefoy.

Si Certaines personnes essayent de trop venir s'agripper à moi. Je les envoie gentiment aller voire ailleurs si j'y suis. J'ai un besoin de solitude qui pour certains serraient abusif. Mais j'ai aussi une réputation à tenir je suis une Snape tout de même, si je me mettais à devenir trop émotif, je perdrais une réputation que j'avais eu du mal à monter.

Je ne dis pas que je ne ris pas mais simplement avec les amis ou les fils de future mangemort que je dois toujours avoir avec moi que contre moi dans cette école de mage noire. Pour une fille d'espion Mangemort je dois moi aussi faire attention à ce que je dis et fais. Je n'ais compris cela que quand je suis arrivée dans cette école.

J'ai été tout d'abord rabaissé plus bas que terre, par une fille que j'avais prit comme meilleure amie. Je lui ai montré trop de sentiments à l'époque. C'était une fille d'une plus grosse ossature moi qui étais à ce moment déjà un peu enrober pour ma petite taille. J'avais du subir des railleries de la part d'elle ainsi que d'autres élèves qu'elle manipulait et qui obéissaient. Je ne sais pas si c'était par peur ou par méfiance, mais je peux vous dire que c'est pendant ces premières années que je me suis fais une carapace en béton armée au niveau des moqueries. On pouvait m'insulté mais ce que je refusais c'était de perdre ma fierté et dignité.

Les années avaient passées et je perdis pas mal de kilo. Ce qui fessait enrager Guanélope la fille en question qui elle, était bien enrober et avait une assez bonne carrure pour ne pas être grossier. J'étais devenu un passe partout je n'étais pas connus à part comme martyre et je pouvais tout entendre. Je n'étais pas commère et pouvais donc avoir quelques petites choses a utilisé en douce. Je crois que j'étais devenu de plus en plus un serpent.

Je me suis rendu compte que personne n'apprécier cette fille dans ces mêmes années. Après son départ de l'école j'ai été pris sous l'aile de Sophie et j'ai repris confiance en moi. Anita est morte peu de temps après que nous soyons devenus amie et j'ai proposé à mon père de l'hébergé l'été et de l'aidé à vivre.

Grâce à elle qui a eu confiance en moi, j'ai grandis ainsi dans l'estime de pas mal de personne et certain ce sont rendu compte que j'avais un nom. On c'est mit à me confié des choses dont je ne pensais jamais pouvoir imaginer. Ma réputation de langue de plomb m'avait pour ainsi dire sauvé. Mais cette réputation et venu entacher un peu ma vie priver et je me suis laissée aller pensant pouvoir avoir plusieurs amis. Je me suis rendu compte trop tard que pour certain, je n'étais autre qu'un prétexte pour faire certaine chose.

Exemple parler au garçon les plus mignons, préparer des potions compliquer, aider à sortir de mauvais pas.

Et c'est là que j'ai perdu ma fierté et ma dignité, être utiliser par des personnes que je pensais être mes amis simplement pour un but précise, qui ne se soucis pas de toi une fois le but obtenu, même si tu as du faire des Choses qui te coûte pour eu. C'est à se moment là que je suis devenu ce que je suis. Une fille qui ne montre plus ses réelles émotions et qui joue la comédie.

Tout le monde me croit à présent. Une seule personne arrive encor à distinguer les passages de tristesse à sourire sans que mon visage ne bouge et cette personne et ma sœur adoptive.

Je dois un peu vous ennuyer avec tout cela, je voulais juste vous faire un peu comprendre pourquoi vous risquer de voir de tends en tends une parti de moi très obscure. Je vous détaillerais d'autre petite aventure qui mon rendu une sorte de parfaits apprentis mangemort au fur et à mesure de cette histoire car trop vous raconter d'un coup pourra vous faire fuir.

Donc revenons au présent de mon histoire. Je faisais semblant de lire un livre perdu dans mes pensées. L'année allait bientôt se terminer et j'allais retourner à Poudlard pour mes grandes vacances. Mon père risquait de ne pas souvent être là, avec le retour de Voldemort et son statut d'espion pour l'ordre. Il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps à me consacrer. Ma sœur passait ces vacances chez son petit ami Nicolas Flint et ne reviendrait que pour les deux dernières semaines. J'ai assez peur de cet été. Sens doute encor un mauvais pressentiments premièrement, je vais recevoir le résultat de mes BUSE et je ne voudrais pas être là quand mon père verra le détaille et se rendra compte que j'ai saboté des partie pratique de certaine matière. Le retour en force de Voldemort veut aussi dire qu'il va chercher à recruter de jeune mangemort et je risquerais d'être faites demandés auprès du seigneur noir. Et si je n'y vais pas je risquerais de perdre mon père.

Je me lève et décide d'aller faire un tour dehors le jour allait pas tarder à se lever et mes baguages sont prêtes pour le retour au château. A cette heure il n'y a personne dans les couloires, tout est calme. Les portes venaient d'être ouverte. Je soupçonne Marcus Flum le sous directeur de l'école de les avoir ouverte plutôt pour moi. Cela va faire 5 ans que je suis dans cette école et il commençait à bien me connaître.

Les lacs sortaient d'une brume blanchâtre et les montagnes étaient en neiger je resserrais encor plus mon manteau de peau pour me tenir chaud. Que j'aimerais ne plus revenir dans cette école ! De partir et rester à Poudlard ! Le froid m'irrite les joues qui deviennes rose et me donne un faux air de poupée de chiffon.

Je me dirige vers l'un des lacs les sirènes et êtres des eaux dormaient encor à cette heure matinale. On pouvait voir la nouvelle lune apparaître et un frisson me parcourue l'échine. Je déteste la lune depuis maintenant 12 ans ! Je vous laisse deviner pourquoi !?

Oui ! Je suis une lycanthrope, pas très joyeuse ma vie et je ne fais que la commençais. Le soleil se levait la sombre forêt qui entour Drumstrang semble elle aussi se réveiller. Cette forêt était sens doute plus redoutée que celle de Poudlard. Des rumeurs sur le fait qu'elle abrite des morts vivants et autres monstres faisait partie de la vie courante de Drumstrang. Je commençais déjà à m'ennuyer. Je devais prendre le portauloin que dans 3 heures et de mauvaise impression me traverser déjà l'esprit. Je reçois toujours les nouvelles par la gazette anglaise et ce que j'y avais lut ces derniers temps, ne faisait que renforcer les sentiments de malaise. J'avais du mal à croire que mon père était un de ses fidèles qui tuaient sur ordre de leur mettre. Surtout depuis que j'avais pu lire que Sirius Black l'oncle de Sophie était Mort il y a quelques semaines.

Je n'avais rencontrée presque personne en Angleterre, d'habitude je passe mes vacances enfermées au manoir si Poudlard abrite d'autres professeurs pendant les vacances. Et seul Olivander et Tom le barman du Chaudron Baveur doivent connaître mon nom de famille. C'est à vous dire la vie de fantôme dans mon pays natale. J'ai décidé cette année de retourner de pied ferme définitivement à Poudlard et de ne plus retourner dans cette école de malheur de Drumstrang. Mon père n'avait pas le choix sur se coup là. Et bien que j'y sois toute à fait contre je serais presque prête à devenir Mangemort pour ne pas retourner dans cette école de Malheur.

Cette pensée seule me donna une nausée que j'eux du mal à maîtriser. J'étais assise au bord d'un des nombreux lacs de Drumstrang et attendais que le temps passe me rappelant les parole de chanson que je me mit a fredonnais.

L'heure passa rapidement je pouvais entendre le château se réveiller grâce à mon ouïe fine. Je devrais peut être rentrée, croiser d'autres personnes aujourd'hui. Cela faisait près d'une semaine que j'évitais tout le monde. J'entends à chaque fois sur mon passage, que je dois dire très rapide, des personnes murmurant des :

« Vampirella est de mauvaise humeur faite attention à garder de l'aïe sur vous on sait jamais elle pourrait vous mordre »

Ces paroles très réconfortantes que j'adore entendre me suive partout où que j'aille. Je transplane dans la salle de duel pour pouvoir me retrouver au calme après un repas léger. Quand je vis Sophie : c'était une fille très populaire brune avec des yeux qui aurais causer pour de grand mage une véritable énigme sa couleur étant indéfinissable. J'étais en pleine entraînement sur une armure que j'avais enchanter et lui lancer qu'elle que sort élémentaire que j'avais appris lors de cette année scolaire. 

_Je dois dire que tu m'épates soeurette ! Je n'ai jamais vue une personne fondre une armure d'un seul sort élémentaire fit-elle avant de se laisser tomber contre l'un des murs

_Tu as un problème lui demandais-je sens même prendre la peine de la regarder.

_Oui ! Tu ne veux plus revenir n'es-ce pas ?

_Pour voir cette poufe*** l'embrasser devant moi ! Je ne mettrais plus jamais les pieds

J'avais peut être oublier de vous préciser cette raison. Qui avais mit un terme a mes hésitations et engrangé ma subite envie de quitter cette école. Je me suis fait piquer mon petit copain par la personne que j'avais prit pour amie. Ça a était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase et m'avais mit dans une fureur qui aurait pu faire peur aux pires mages noirs de cette planète. Notre discutions du s'arrêtée là car l'heure du départ allait bientôt arriver.

J'ai rejoint ma chambre et attrapais toutes mes baguages. Je me mit à la chercher **Mögget** mon petit diable de Chat. Je descendis dire au revoir à ma sœur et à deux, trois copains. Je prenais le même portauloin que Axel Smith une star presque dans notre collège sans doute le mec le plus convoité par toutes les filles de l'école. Je soupçonne même la jeune nouvelle prof de DCFM à avoir des vues sur lui. Il est vrai qu'il n'est pas si mal foutus. Il porte des pantalons assez moulant sous sa robe de sorcier et a un corps qui était très agréable à la vue. Il a les cheveux brun, cour et porte une paire de lunette rectangulaire. Mais se qui fait qu'il a un charme fou c'est son sourire qui ferait fondre un glaçon en plein soleil. C'est une bombe quoi ! Ce qui énerve le plus les filles de cette école c'est que le jeune homme c'est fait prendre sous le charme d'une jeune française lors du tournois des 3 sorciers. Aillant redoublé une classe, il se trouvait encor à l'école et avait donc eut l'âge requis à l'époque pour pouvoir aller à Poudlard. Cette fille semblerait ne pas être la bienvenue à Drumstrang sous peine de se faire écorcher vif.

Je le dévisageais et lui semblait s'amuser de mon regard et se mit à faire l'imbécile en me faisant un sourire à la locklart. J'adore vraiment ce type, il a envers moi un coter grand frère très rassurant que j'apprécie.

Le professeur Trévorus prof de potion, les cheveux blond à la Malefoy et des sortes de pustule plein le visage passa devant nous pour nous donner une vielle cannette. J'attrape mon sac a dos et mon chat et Axel en fait de même je pose ma main sur la cannette en même temps que lui et le professeur lance un Mobilus à la canette je me sentis comme tirée par le nombril et soulevée de terre puis retombée sur le sole. J'avais fermé les yeux aillant horreur de cette sensation et quand je les rouvris je reconnu l'un des salons priver du chaudron Baveur.

_Sophie n'est pas avec nous cette année demanda Axel

_Non elle passe ses vacances avec Nico

Il me fit un sourire qui laissait entendre les même pensées que les miennes des pensées pas très catholique. Il me tendit le bras et comme à chaque début de vacances depuis près de 3 ans nous allons prendre un verre au bar et faire un tour sur le chemin de travers.

Cette année il y a presque personne dans le bard. La tentions était presque palpable, les heures sombres étaient belles et bien de retour. Je me tournais vers Axel lui aussi semblais avoir sentit cette tentions. Je pars chercher une table pendant que Axel va chercher notre commande. On discuta de tous et rien pendant un moment. Je n'avais pas grand-chose à dire sur mes vacances et lui semblait avoir plutôt envi de partir un petit peu en France.

_Elle me manque fit-il le regard dans le vague en allumant une cigarette.

Je le regarde amusée par se faux air mélancolique qu'il s'amusait à prendre.

_Et toi les vacances ! Tu vas joué les charmeuses de serpent.

_Je ne sais pas si je vais revoir dray, si c'est ce que tu insinues lui répondis-je en lui jetant un regard noir

_Un Malefoy c'est un truc qu'il ne faut pas louper pour une ligner comme toi !

_Que Merlin me maudisse, mais je me marierais avec un Moldus si cela me plait ou enfant de moldus qui sait !

_Ton père fera une crise cardiaque et te déshéritera.

_Si il ne me tue pas d'abord !

Il se tourna vers moi tout en me lançant un regard interrogateur.

_J'ai saboté mes BUSE, tourné en ridicule la moitié de l'école et fait exploser une classe et je vais lui annoncer que je ne veux plus remettre une pied de ma vie dans cette école de fou.

_Ravis de t'avoir connus fit-il en levant son verre.

Je lui souris alors qu'il part réserver une chambre pour les vacances qu'il passera ici. Moi je vais plus tarder à rejoindre mon « papa » et ça risque de ne pas bailler au phénix. J'embrasse sur la joue axel avant de rejoindre Poudlard par poudre de cheminette. En plus de mes quelques mésaventures à Drumstrang. Je vais devoir expliquer à mon père pourquoi je rentre à une heure du matin que je sens l'alcool à plein nez et la cigarette, le pied quoi ! 

J'arrive les deux pieds dans le salon de son appartement. La lumière et éteinte il doit dormir. J'essaye de ne pas faire de bruit me dirigeant sur la pointe des pieds dans la direction de ma chambre qui se trouve à côté de la sienne. Mais la lumière s'alluma brusquement et je le vie assis dans un des fauteuils devant moi. Il me lance un de ses regards noirs dont il a le secret, ce regard qui te rabaisse plus bas que terre ce regard dont tu as horreur de recevoir de la part d'une personne de ta famille. Il s'entortille les doigts, je le fixe le du même regard froid que lui. Même si j'ai vraiment du mal à avaler ma salive.

_Salut 'pa

_Peux-tu me dire qu'elle heure il est ?

Il parle de sa voix froide donc j'ai horreur celle qui ne se hausse jamais mais qui arrive à faire fléchir mes genoux.

_Euh…. 1 heure.

_Où étais-tu passée ? Tu te rends conte dans qu'elle état j'étais ? J'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose ! Tu aurais pus au moins m'envoyer un message par hiboux !

Mon chat se mit devant moi le poile hérissait sur le dos et se mit à cracher quand mon père se mit à tempêter. Ce chat me causerait que des ennuis de toute façon.

_Dans ta chambre immédiatement nous en reparlerons demain matin ! 

*********

**Fini pour aujourd'hui la suite arrivera dans une semaine au pire deux plus vite si je peux promis que va recevoir comme punition Morgane ? Pour avoir jouer avec le feu va-t-elle finir par étudier à Poudlard ? Vous le serrai dans le prochaine épisode de**

**Serpantarde mais pas mangemorte **

**Laissait une rev si le cœur vous en dit**

**Sab**


End file.
